Despertad
by ILoveStarscream
Summary: ¿Como seria la vida en cybertron si los Decepticons hubieran ganado la guerra? ¿como vivirían los autobots, a los que habían dejado vivir?. y, ¿que pasaría si los hijos de megatron, fueran quienes encabezaran la revolución, sin siquiera saberlo, ni uno ni otros? ADVERTENCIA: Contenido moderado (sicomono) de yaoi. Bien no prometo nada xD. denle una oportunidad, es bueno, Ipromess.
1. Chapter 1

**Okey, este es el Prologo. espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>Cybertron fue una vez un planeta pacifico, habitado por seres mecánicos inteligentes. Pero debido a las grandes diferencias entre las especies que lo habitaban, y las divisiones entre estas, se desato la guerra. Entre los autobots, que luchaban por la libertad, y aquellos llamados decepticons, quienes deseaban la tiranía. Al ser los autobots superados en número de soldados y armas, su derrota fue inminente. Las tropas fueron aplastadas hasta la perdición. Fueron perdiendo cada vez mas batallas, mas soldados, mas apoyo. Hasta que los decepticons, lograron su objetivo, y cybertron solo conoció un líder desde aquel día, Megatron.<p>

El líder supremo de los decepticons, implanto la tiranía. Suprimió a todo aquel que no hiciese su voluntad, asesino a todo el que se negó a seguir su forma de gobernar, tomo prisionero a todo aquel que no formara parte del bando decepticon, y perdono a todo traidor, incluido Starscream. Re promulgando las leyes de Cybertron, y tratando a todo autobot sobreviviente, como un esclavo, a servicio de todo decepticon; excepto Optimus Prime, quien era su esclavo personal. Al paso de los años, Megatron y su segundo al mando, crearon su propia descendencia. Gemelos, una femme y un Mecha. Nacidos del núcleo vital de su creador matriz, Starscream.

Los gemelos, a pesar de su apariencia física similar, eran completamente diferentes en todo, pensamiento, características, sus actitudes y aptitudes. Su capacidad mental era alta, sin embargo, El era más inteligente y habilidoso en la ciencia. Al contrario de su hermana, una guerrera desde pequeña, con habilidades en la guerra y ataques más desarrolladas. A pesar de ser dos pequeños mecanismos, ya eran muy avanzados. Ambos eran la combinación perfecta de sus padres. El, todo un científico como su creador matriz, con el físico similar al de megatron, pero parecido aun así al de Starscream, tenia mas del tirano. Y ella, toda una gladiadora bruta, como su padre, aunque mayor diseño al de su creador. Ambos eran de tonalidades grisáceas con negro, plateado y azul Metálico y Eléctrico. Los colores perfectos para que sus ópticos rojos, como dos rubíes ardiendo en mil fuegos, resplandecieran con todo su poder. No había cybertroniano más importante en la fortaleza de DarkMount, que ellos.

Cuando estos dos hermanos debían cumplir su año ciento doce desde el día de su nacimiento, la fortaleza de DarkMount, fue atacada, por los autobots rebeldes que se negaban a asimilar que los decepticons habían ganado. Tomando por sorpresa a Megatron, no había tropas en la fortaleza, que les impidieran a los cientos de autobots, invadir el lugar donde iniciaba su tiranía. Al recuperar a su líder, inmovilizaron a todo el funcionario de la fortaleza, y dejaron inconscientes a Megatron Y Starscream. Cuando ambos despertaron, sus pequeñas creaciones ya no estaban. Sin embargo había una nota, escrita por Optimus, reconocería esa caligrafía donde fuese.

"Una venganza inicia. Nos has quitado la libertad, lo que todo ser ama más que sobre todo lo demás, pero como tú eres libre, te arrebatamos la razón más importante de tu existencia, como ya has demostrado. A tus hijos, tus creaciones. Dos criaturas pequeñas que no tienen la culpa de los actos de sus creadores, pero serán ellos quienes te hagan pagarás todos y cada uno de tus crímenes. Nos veremos en algunos milenios, pero no será un reunión amistosa, has sacado el lado más oscuro de un autobot."

Fue en ese momento en que megatron de dedico incansablemente a encontrar a sus pequeños hijos, junto con starscream. A quienes no encontraron. Buscaron durante casi 35,000 años. Pero no encontraron nada. Ni un solo autobot. Solo, se esfumaron. Hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo seeeeee... esta mega corto y super aburrido. pero leeanlo porfa. prometo que los siguientes capitulos estaran super :3 creanme. <strong>

**tambien actualizare todos i fics, prometo que el lunes, tendran un capitulo nuevo de cada uno, sin mencionar a los que actualizare hoy. **

**Dejen reviews, si no les gusta tanto como si si les gusta. **


	2. El inicio de de la revolucion

_Am… en que nos quedamos? A si!..._

* * *

><p><strong>Treinta y cinco mil años después…<strong>

¿Quién podría haberse imaginado que debajo de la primera capa de piso de Cybertron existían ciudades abandonadas?. Quizás deshabitadas desde hacia millones de años, desde el inicio de las civilizaciones encabezadas por los doce. Pero no podría importar menos, el caso era que les brindaban resguardo y un lugar donde esconderse.

Era prácticamente una ciudad de refugiados autobot. Liderados por dos gemelos, de los cuales _nadie_ conocía su procedencia… o más bien, era mejor aparentar que nadie concia la procedencia de sus jóvenes lideres.

El mundo de arriba llevaba milenios sin ver un solo defensor de la paz. La tiranía del señor oscuro y su pareja sentimental, había agravado sus leyes, endurecido las reglas, empeorando las condiciones de vida de todos los habitantes del mundo superior, que eran todos decepticons. A consecuencia de esto, inclusive sus más leales seguidores, se volvieron en contra del gobierno injusto. Megatron, con su enorme ignorancia, simplemente mandaba una orden, para que aquel traidor fuera asesinado, o desterrado de cybertron.

Sin embargo, el mundo de abajo, de quien nadie del exterior debía tener conocimiento, era algo similar a cybertron en su era dorada… pero en medio de una enorme crisis de pobreza, tanto económica, alimenticia y sustentable en medicina. El energon se estaba agotando, las provisiones de medicamentos y herramientas de reparación eran cada vez más nulas. La población aumentaba, y el espacio se reducía. Se las habían ingeniado para tomar reactores de energía nuclear infinita, para que les proporcionara Luz o energía necesaria para mantener encendidas las computadoras y monitorear sus alrededores, en caso de poder ser descubiertos. Tenían armas guardadas, y todos los antiguos soldados autobot sabían usarlas. Eso era suficiente para proteger su lugar de vida… si se le podía llamar así a estar oculto el resto de tu vida hasta morir para no ser esclavo.

A consecuencia de que Optimus enfermo, y no había los medicamentos necesarios para su recuperación rápida y sin complicaciones, además de la enorme falta de energon y muchos más objetos, sus dos hijos adoptivos (quienes eran los únicos que no sabían que eran adoptados) solicitaron una junta con los principales Bots, que formaban parte de lo que ellos llamaban, "consejo para la toma de decisiones". Se había creado a órdenes de Optimus, pues, ellos dos eran aun muy jóvenes para liderar a una ciudad, o a la imitación de una ciudad, bajo cualquier circunstancia, y debían tener consejos y apoyo de sus tenientes, o subjefes de liderazgo.

Y esto no era necesariamente mentira, puesto que ambos, a pesar de estar en la mitad del desarrollo de su adolescencia, eran muy infantiles. Al no haber tenido a ambos padres, o más bien a ninguno, los autobots principales, que habían servido como oficiales importantes en la guerra, habían ayudado a su líder a forjarlos como todos unos autobots, sin embargo, no podían evitar que a veces, su descendencia tomara partido. Ambos venían con descendencia, de dos de los más temibles y fuertes decepticons, si es que había más. Los genes brutales del tiránico rey de cybertron, y los del antiguo saboteador, traidor, y aun feroz guerrero, estaban implantados en el ACN de ambos, jamás negarían su herencia.

* * *

><p>-Tenemos que planear un ataque a un centro de municiones de la superficie- Dijo Jazz golpeando la meza con una de sus manos echas puño.<p>

-Excelente punto Jazz- Dijo Arfive, hija adoptiva de Optimus- Algo más que sepamos, y desees mencionar?-

-Solo trata de Remarcar los Hechos- Dijo su hermano tratando de calmarla.

-ArTrox, Yo no necesito que remarquen lo obvio. ¡Necesito traer todo lo que necesitamos!- grito

-Necesitamos- Remarco su gemelo, de una mayor altura.

-Entonces es hora de acciones y no de palabras-

-No ganaras nada con violencia, se inteligente Arfive- Le sugirió Ratchet pacientemente.

-Hm,- ArTrox se cruzo de brazos.- Hay dos palabras que no se llevan bien en esa oración Tío Ratchet.

Una simple puntaba. Solo eso fue suficiente para que ArTrox callera de golpe, debido a la intervención en su camino por parte de su hermana.

-Eres demasiado Torpe-

-Y tu… Muy poco Femenina.-

-Lo que a ti te sobra de Afeminado, a mi me falta- Respondió sonriendo burlescamente.

-Chicos…- una voz gruesa, humilde y serena, aunque enferma, se oyó por entre la oscuridad. Todos sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba. La silueta e fue dibujando mientras se acercaba mas a la luz.- Compórtense. Ambos son diferentes, pero eso los hace únicos. Traten de no ofenderse por sus diferentes atributos de mente y fuerza –

-Sí, padre- respondieron ambos agachando las cabezas.

Optimus se dejo ver y miro seriamente todos los presentes.

-¿Porque han organizado una reunión sin mi consentimiento?-

-Porque, optimus, esto es algo que urge resolver. No hay provisiones suficientes pasa subsistir mas. No podemos seguir ocultándonos- Respondió Jazz.

-No podemos, pero debemos. Solo organizaran un equipo que suba a recolectar lo necesario y nada mas- Ordeno con seriedad.

-Padre, nosotros pode…-

Arfive fue interrumpida.

-¡Eh dicho que no saldrán de aquí!- grito optimus-¡Corren mucho peligro allá afuera! ¡No están preparados aun!-

-Solo denos una oportunidad- pidió ArTrox.

Optimus les Miró profundamente. Cuanto cariño les había tomado a esos dos seres jóvenes. No eran sus hijos, no eran nada de él, pero sin embargo se habían ganado un lugar en su Núcleo. Había llegado a quererlos como si fueran sus creaciones. Aunque al verlos, siempre le recordaban a su enemigo. Suspiro profundamente. Estaban al otro lado del mundo de donde Megatron se encontraba, ellos habían desaparecido desde hacia milenios, y hacía años que megatron había dejado de buscar a sus hijos.

-Está bien. Pueden ir, confió en que tienen la madures necesaria- tocio un par de veces- Solo será reconocimiento, deberán localizar un lugar donde haya provisiones, en cantidad que pueda abastecer nuestras necesidades. Irán ustedes dos solos para que permanezca el sigilo. Y no dejen que por nada del mundo… les vean. Saldrán esta noche, una hora antes del siguiente día, y deberán llegar antes del amanecer.-

-Entendido- respondieron con emoción.

-Preparen sus armas.- dijo finalmente y se fue, desapareciendo en la falta de luz del pasillo.

* * *

><p>-Megatron, mi real amo y señor. En algunas horas tiene su reunión para estipular las nuevas normas en las leyes y secciones de nuestro régimen militar y social, mi señor.- dijo Shockwave entrando a la sala del trono.<p>

-Lo sé, pero no planeo asistir. Soundwave, realiza un documento donde menciones que nombro a Shockwave mi representante.- ordeno Megatron, levantándose de su trono y saliendo de la sala.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Cuando entro, observo a Starscream, recargado al borde del balcón, detenido solo por la barandilla de metal, que impedía su caída de casi 1,998 metros de altura. Miraba hacia afuera como de costumbre, observando cada lugar y rincón de la ciudad de Kaion, en espera de una pequeña pista que llevara a sus creaciones, raptadas hacia ya tantos años. Y la esperanza era cada vez más pequeña.

Se acerco hacia él, y lo tomo de la delgada cintura que el seeker poseía, y lo atrajo hacia él, con esa brutalidad que sabía que su pareja amaba. El jet rápidamente subió una mano para sujetar el hombro de Megatron y recargar la otra en su cabina. Mientras ambos miraban la ciudad. Mientras atardecía (que cursi soy :$).

Megatron tuvo que soltar a Starscream cuando este se separo de él y entro a la habitación, seguido por el Ex –Gladiador. Al estar dentro de la habitación por completo. Jalo a Starscream de un brazo y le robo un beso con furia y pasión, bien correspondido. Mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, provocando así que Starscream se separara.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me muerdas- le replico limpiándose el energon que comenzaba a brotar.-

-Y es por esa misma razón, por la que lo hago.- Respondió con esa voz gruesa y juguetona con la que siempre le hablaba en momentos así.

Starscream sonrió, conocía la razón. Y esa voz, le había recordado el momento en que habían comenzado la creación de su descendencia.

Descendencia que ahora estaba perdida, extraviada, por alguna parte de Cybertron.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, esta suuuuuuuper aburrido, lo se *abucheos*. en fin, solo den chansa. no puedo poner yaoi o accion en el primer cap sin desarrollar el porque, las grandes historias comienzan aburridad... okno. <strong>

**espero aun llame la atencion. un millon de gracias a panzarming por siempre leer todo lo que escribo aunque no sea muy bueno :$ :(.**


	3. El origen del lejano Reencuentro

_Okey. Soy solo yo, o la palabra Yaoi en una fic de transformers es mágica? :3. Eso lo digo desde mi punto de vista, debido a que solo leo esa frase en una descripción, y voy como loca a leerlo. ¿No soy la única verdad?._

_Gracias a Panzerming, por ayudarme a decidirme sobre quien era la mejor pareja para El Mega-sexy De Megatron (?)._

_Okey, alguien sabe que es TMNT? Quien sí sepa, identificara un poco el personaje de ArTrox con Donnie de la serie de Nickelodeon._

_UNA DISCULPA ENORME. SUBÍ EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR EN NOMBRE DE ESTE LA VEZ PASADA, LE PEDÍ A MI HERMANO QUE LO CORRIGIERA, Y EL MUY TONTO, BORRO LA HISTORIA Y ME HIZO UN DESMADRE, DISCULPEN LA PALABRA. ASÍ QUE ARREGLE MUCHOS DETALLES Y AHORA AQUÍ ESTA, ESPERO SI LO PUEDAN LEER._

_Ahora sí, pueden leer en paz, espero les guste el cap. _

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres darte prisa?-<p>

-Ya voy, no todos tenemos la habilidad…militar que tú tienes-

-Tus músculos* no es tan muy desarrollados-

-Al igual que tu procesador central-

Arfive rodo sus ópticos y se sentó, esperando a su hermano en su lento asenso hacia la superficie. Cuando ArTrox, por fin consiguió subir los conductores de aire y de aceite, se coloco junto a ella, en el borde de un tubo del drenaje olvidado y oxidado de una de las ciudades más recónditas de cybertron. Un viejo pueblito en las orillas del sur por la planicie de Hydrax, un terreno que antes había fungido como sub-capital autobot, ahora estaba abandonado, y les servía como protector de su refugio bajo varias capas de metal.

-Bien hermanito, hora de sacar ese control tuyo para guiarnos-

-Es un decodificador de señal de combustible crudo- Corrigió ArTrox

-¡Lo que sea! Más vale que funcione- dijo su hermana dando media vuelta y desapareciendo de entre la oscuridad del conductor.

-Uno de estos días…- suspiro ArTrox

-_¡Que estas esperando!-_ le grito su Gemela.

-¡Ya voy!-

* * *

><p>-¿Habías visto algo como eso alguna vez?- Pregunto Starscream a Megatron<p>

-Nunca. Shockwave, quieres explicarnos ¿qué es esto?- Pidió su amo y señor.

-Es el resultado de la mutación genética de la molécula del energon común, junto con el energon rojo. El resultado, uno de los combustibles más potentes, conocida como, fusión cristal- Explico el científico de un ojo.

-Excelente.- Megatron sonrió, victorioso- ¿Quiere decir que la ecuación dio el resultado esperado?-

-No exactamente. En los resultados del libro del autobot, Alpha Trion, debía dar resultado a la combustión de cidro carburos químicos, para una fuente de energon casi finita. Sin embargo, era una cantidad que nos permitiría dejar de explotar las minas de energon por casi treinta millones de años.- Respondió ShockWave.

-Eso suena muy bien, Pero, ¿Por qué no conseguiste el resultado de los planos autobot?- Pregunto Starscream con cierta desconfianza.

-Porque, los números faltantes de la ecuación no se encontraban dentro del libro, o de cualquier otro medio de información dentro de la biblioteca de Iacon. Y tampoco en el antiguo habitacional del maestro archivista- Respondió su subordinado.

-Hm, los Autobots no eran bien conocidos por su desorganización- Recordó Megatron.

-Sin embargo, si se les conocía por guardar información valiosa, con trabajadores confiables- Comento Starscream.

-En ese caso habría que descartar muchas posibilidades de refugio de esa información. ¡Soundwave! Busca en los registros codificados de Iacon, cualquier ex-funcionario cercano a Alpha Trion- Bramo Megatron.

-Como órdenes, Megatron- Respondió con la misma voz monótona y robótica con la que hablaba siempre, frente a sus líderes.

Starscream tomo a Megatron del brazo y lo jalo hasta una habitación apartada.

-Sabes que implicaría que ese Ex-Funcionario, ¿fuese el mismísimo Optimus Prime?- Le dijo en voz marcada, a manera de susurro.

-Claro que lo sé. Lo tengo bien en claro, tendríamos que buscarlo.-

-¿Y exactamente en donde planeas hacerlo? Desapareció hacia miles de años, junto con todos los autobots sobrevivientes. Quien sabe donde s encuentren ahora-

-Sea cual sea su ubicación, deberé encontrarlo. No dejaré pasar la oportunidad de energon infinito.-

Starscream se aparto de él, molesto.

-Nunca me haces caso. Ni cuando te advertí, que no debíamos dejar a ¡Nuestros hijos al otro lado de la fortaleza. Ni ahora!-

-¿¡Quieres dejar de reprocharme eso!? ¡No fue culpa mía!- dijo tomándolo de las muñecas y haciendo presión

_-¡Estas lastimándome!-_

_-¡Deja de echarme en cara que no fuiste lo suficientemente responsable para quedarte junto con ellos y cuidarlos!-_

-Es otra de sus discusiones- Comento Shockwave mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde se encontraban Megatron y Starcream.

-Y ya sabemos lo que sigue después. Fue así como empezó la creación de los gemelos perdidos*- dijo Soundwave sin separar la mirada del monitor.

* * *

><p>-Bien, super desarrollado, Llevas 30 minutos buscando la verdadera fuente de energía que tu aparatito ese está marcando- Dijo Arfive, quien estaba recargada en una pared, y cruzada de brazo, observando cómo su hermano daba vueltas y vueltas de un lado a otro, y en veces, sobre su mismo eje.<p>

-Tienes que ser paciente. Mi decodificador tiene que estar completamente en verde. Sin embargo, hay una rara interferencia en la señal, tal vez sea eso lo que impide que detecte con certeza la ubicación del cargamento de energon.- Explico su hermano- Debe ser una fuerza magnética Bioquímica, sub desarrollada a base de fusión cristal, para que bloquee de esa manera la señal del energon, que es una de las fuentes de energía más potentes, debido a sus cantidades superiores en moléculas termo mutables en comparación a todas las demás materias conocida como función habilidad de combustible que…- ArTrox fue interrumpido.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Más despacio cerebrito-

-Ay… Hay- una rara- interferencia…-

-Bien, seré mas clara. En Cybertroniano por favor, no hablo el lenguaje que hablan en cientificoLandia-

-Ese lugar no Existe-

-Pero me entiendes. Ahora, explícate lenta y clara mente, querido hermano-

-Hay un objeto de gran fuerza que tapa la señal del líquido común mente conocido como energon- Respondió ArTrox con desesperación mientras arfive aun lo miraba confundida.

-Está mejor. Aunque aun no entiendo tus razonamientos inútiles- Se separo de la pared y descruzo sus brazos.- Ahora, busquemos una manera de saber si hay alguien más dentro de aquel pequeño resguarda miento o si está solo, y así poder tomar el energon-

-Hey, tranquila. Nuestro padre dijo que solo era reconocimiento- Dijo ArTrox algo exasperado ante la iniciativa de su gemela.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Saca tu otro aparato para que decodifiques las señales térmicas-. Pidió Arfive, su hermano la volteo a verla desconcertado e impresionado- ¿Qué?... Hay, que no te entiendas no significa que no te ponga atención, o que no me importa lo que haces-

-Ósea, ¿que si te preocupas por mi?-

-No te hagas ilusiones. Solo saca tu aparatito y haz lo que te pedí- respondió arfive curándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta hacia el almacén que posiblemente contenía y resguardaba energon y medicamentos.

-Bien, ya voy.-

ArTrox tomo su lector de calor (creo que así se le llama, pero da lo mismo porque aquí es la tierra y allá es cybertron, pero lo hago para que me entiendan) y puso el lector visual sobre sus ópticos. Lo encendió y coloco el amplificador sobre un bulto de cajas de metal y desechos metálicos. Frente a ellos, en el pequeño monitor portátil, aparecieron 4 figuras a base de calor. Tres de ellas parecían ser fornidas, y pertenecientes a un Mecha, sin embargo, la cuarta no podía definirse con seguridad. Arfive analizo una de las dos figuras que estaban bastante apartadas del resto, y parecían tener una discusión. Era de una figuración alta, aparentaba tener fuerza. La silueta comenzó a hacerse conocida, su procesador ya había visto antes esa silueta, ese litoral… era bastante conocido y odiado… pero claro, era el mismísimo tirano que dominaba cybertron y lo hacía y manejaba a su voluntad. Era el él causante de que su padre, y el resto de su familia autobot, vivieran en la miseria, ocultándose bajo toneladas de capas de suelo para que no acabaran con su vida y no ser suprimidos a la esclavitud. Y por esa misma razón, su padre ahora estaba muriendo poco a poco, y esa misma urgencia, les había hecho subir a buscar quizá las miserias, o inclusive robar, que era lo que estaban planeando hacer con aquel reconocimiento de perímetro que se les había encargado. Sintió tanta rabia en su interior que le imposible contener lo impulsos de salir corriendo de allí, y acercarse a toda velocidad junto con sigilo hasta aquel almacén, olvidándose de su capacidad de volar de nacimiento, igual que su gemelo. Cuando ArTrox se dio cuenta que su hermana había salido en venganza, ella iba a medio campo recorrido.

* * *

><p>-¡Suéltame!- Grito Starscream, quien se movía bruscamente para hacer que Megatron soltara sus muñecas que estaban siendo lastimadas.<p>

-¡NO! ¡No lo haré hasta que te calmes!-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Estas lastimándome!- grito con furia, sin embargo, su pareja que sabía que no era rabia contra él, si no contra Starscream, contra el mismo.

-No fue tu culpa- Dijo Megatron con una voz más tranquila. Sin bajar la fuerza que aplicaba en las muñecas de su pareja.

-¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Lo fue y tu mimo lo sabes! ¡Suéltame!- insistió comenzando a golpear su pecho.

-Trata de calmarte-

-¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Suéltame!- Megatron lo tomo de los hombros, aplicando más fuerza, sin embargo Starscream comenzó a golpearlo mas fuerte en la cabina de su Núcleo.- ¡Suéltame!-

-No hasta que te calmes.- Megatron suspiro, no había forma de calmar al seeker en esa situación. Lo único que podía hacer era besarlo hasta que se callara. Por primus que no quería pegarle de nuevo, había desaparecido ese habito desde hacia miles de años atrás, y no iba a reaparecer ahora.

-¡Que me suel…!- No tuvo opción, no quería que su pareja continuara de ese modo. Podría entrar en una crisis, y no quería eso, no ahora.

Lo beso, soportando el intento vano del seeker en separarse de su pareja, e ignorando los múltiples golpes que seguía recibiendo en su cabina. Al principio Starscream se había resistido, pero después, comenzó a corresponderle el beso, primero con enojo. Pero, después, comenzó a calmarse, y corresponderle el beso con pasión, hasta que Megatron lo mordió de nuevo. Y se separo.

-Te eh dicho que no me gusta que me muerdas-

-Y ya sabes que es por eso que lo hago.-

Megatron sonrió al ver a su pareja sonreír. De pronto, se escucho una explosión por fuera y par de disparos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, corto y aburrido, pero ahi esta. espero les guste :3 muchas gracias a Sarahi99 por la alerta que medio hacerca de este capitulo. <strong>

**Hasta la próxima actualización. **


End file.
